Problems WIth The Puffs
by becomingemo
Summary: Ppgxrrb mostly greens.Reds and blues will come later. a stange girl is in townsville. why is she able to throw Buttercup across the school like a feather find out soon. I DONT'T QWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS OR THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS.
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place when the rowdyruffs are 17 and powerpuffs are 16. They both go to the same school. And the crime in Townsville stayed the same for the most part.**

BUTTERCUP'S P.O.V.

"Uggg, why can't I stay home?" I whined. Blossom just woke me up. It was one in the afternoon. We got home at four in the morning, because of the stupid rowdyruffs boys kept us up all night long.

"Buttercup we have to go, we promised the mayor," Bubbles said.

"Well I didn't promise anything," I mumbled. I didn't want to go to a stupid parade. I couldn't careless that it was in our honor. All I wanted to do was sleep.

"Buttercup get dressed now, you're going," said Blossom. You could hear the authority in her voice. I was really tired so I gave up. I got out of my pajamas and got into a dark green shirt, black jeans, green converse and a black jacket with spikes on it. My hair was in a high pony tail, ending at the middle of my back.

Blossom had on pink frilly shirt, light blue jeans and white flats cover with hearts. Her hair was straightened out and loose.

Bubbles was wearing a blue tank top with a white sweater, light blue skirt and navy blue flats. Her hair was in two pigtail braids.

"What is that?" I said, as I walked out my house. I saw a huge float with pink hearts, green stars, and blue circles. It was the girlish float she had ever seen. It had millions of ribbons. It was full of stupid glitter. It had dolls of us wearing dresses. I haven't worn a dress since I was 6. I was embarrassed just by standing near it.

"That's our float, silly!" Bubbles said getting on it. I couldn't understand why she was so happy to be in the stupid parade. I couldn't stand to watch a parade. So, why in hell would Blossom say I would be in it?

"Buttercup just get on, and make sure you smile and wave," Blossom said seeing that I was annoyed. I rolled my eyes. I got on. Now all I have to do is smile and wave. I'm going to die of boredom.

Then I saw three streaks in the air. They were in for a good head smashing later.

BUTCH's P.O.V

"Boomer, hurry up," I yell at my slow brother.

I was wearing black jeans, a green and black plaid shirt and, black high top converse. My hair was spiky as usual.

Brick was wearing black jeans, a red shirt, red and black Jordan's and, a black leather jacket. His hair was loose reaching his hips.

Boomer had blue jeans, a navy blue button down shirt, a blue and black striped cardigan and navy blue converse.

"I'm coming," Boomer said, flying faster. We were on our way to the powderpuff parade. I didn't understand why Brick was making us watch this.

"What are we doing here?" I asked Brick annoyed. Parades were annoying enough then they just had to add the powderpuff girls. Did brick want to me to die of brain damage? Parades are full of people happy about nothing. But Boomer seemed to like it. He so retarded.

"We have to wait till they're off guard then we'll proceed with the regular plan" Brick said. He wanted us to piss of the power puff balls. I rolled my eyes. We had just robbed the bank and beat up the powerpuffs. "P.S. Butch don't mess up this time, just try to knock her out," Brick complained

"Last time I didn't mess up," I grumbled.

"Yah, you did," Boomer ranted "You were doing all your fancy move to impressed Buttercup and you lost half the money" Boomer pointed out.

I fought back a blush. "I wasn't trying to impress Buttercup. I was trying to smash her in the ground," I yelled at him. After years of fighting with Buttercup I noticed she was kind of hot. I didn't like her, but if you saw her you would admit she's hot too. Then I noticed Brick was talking.

"Sure what ever." I said, not really caring what he said. I looked down at the parade. Buttercup looked like she was going to kill herself. I saw Brick flying over to the float. So I knew it was time to attack. I started flying down. Then Buttercup glared into my eyes. She started flying at me. She tried to punch me I moved out the way. Her eyes were glowing. It looked like she was still pissed from yesterday. She punched me in my chin. Then I hit her with an eye beam. She flew in to a building. She got up and then we started fighting more intense. Then Brick started to pull me away from my fight. He was laughing at Blossom. She had something that looked like melted chocolate in her hair. Boomer was already far ahead of us. Boomer was giggling at the parade scene. Everyone was panicking. All the floats were destroyed. Bubbles was crying because there was cake in her hair. Her face was priceless.

The Next Day

Buttercup's P.O.V.

"WAKE UP BUTTERCUP!" I heard Bubbles scream in my ear. My ears were ringing. Then I noticed what day it was. It was the first day of school.

"Stop yelling and shut up," I mumbled. I put my pillow over my head. I didn't want t get out of my bed. Then I woke up again. It was 7:55. I ran to my closet. I was ganna be late. Blossom was going to be angry.

I got dressed in ripped dark blue jeans with green legging under, light green shirt with black flats. Then I saw the clock it was 8:17. Shit! I ran out the house. I started to fly to school. I ran to my class. When I walked in I heard someone say "fuckkk!" I looked up. Why did he have to be there?

**Wondering who is Buttercups class? Well that's me to know until you find out next time. Do you like my story? Feel free to critize my writing. I don't care if you say it's horrible.**

**I want to let you know I'll try to keep writing every Saturday.**


	2. Chapter 2

BUTCH'S P.O.V.

Brick woke me up early. When I looked at the clock it was 6:30 A.M.! I got dressed in a green v-neck (that showed off my 8-pack nicely), light grey jeans and, dark grey converse. I flew out my window. I wanted to go out to my favorite spot in town, the lake. I looked at the lake. Its waves were violent, it was so calming.

Then I saw a dark blue and red streak in the air. I left the lake. I had to go to the worst place in the world, school!

I walked in my class. I started talking to my friend, Mitch. Then I hear the door open. I looked up.

"Fuckkk!" I said. Everyone glared at me. Why did she, of all people, have to be in my class? Man! I should have listen to Brick when he was helping me not to fail. She sat next to Mitch.

"Dude what's wrong?" Mitch asked me. I looked at Buttercup. Why her? Why couldn't it be any other stupid puff? Now I'm stuck with her for the rest of the year, uggg! I drop my head into my desk.

"That bitch is here," I mumbled.

"You should stop talking about yourself," Buttercup said. She was pissed at me. She had no right. She was always pissing me off. She couldn't leave me alone.

"You should leave," I said under my breath.

"You wouldn't be here, if you would of passed," she pointed out.

"Shut up ass-wipe," I responded.

"How bout you," she asserted.

"Suck it," I said rolling my eyes.

"You would like, wouldn't you?" she asked with a cocky smile.

I looked at the door. Finally something interesting.

BUTTERCUP'S P.O.V.

"Butch!" I hear an over excited girl say. For a second for thought it was Bubbles.

She was wearing a blue tank top with green stars, neon red ripped pants, white high top converses and a black jacket. Her hair was dark brown almost black. Her eyes were the same color. She had side bangs that ended at the bottom of her eyes. The rest of her hair ended at the top of her back.

"Hey babe," Butch says while she is giving her a hug. I roll my eyes. Who would ever want to date Butch? He may be a strong, hot and funny … Buttercup snap out of it! Back to my point, he's a complete jerk.

"Butch what's wrong" the girl said, her voice said full of car.

"Nothing," he chokes out.

"Is it that girl?" she responded when she noticed me looking over to them.

"No" he answered. You could tell he was lying.

"Mitch, who is she?" she asked the guy I sat next to.

"How should I know, all I know is that Butch seems to hate her," he mumbled.

"Umm, excuse me, what is your name?" she asked politely with a smile on her face.

"Buttercup," I grumbled and rolled my eyes. I was one of most popular people in Townsville, how cant anybody not me?

"Well Buttercup, first of all, look at me when you're talking. Second of all, what's with all your attitude? I haven't even said a single rude thing until now."She said it with the most amount of attitude I have ever heard. "Third of all leave Butch alone!" she said treating me.

All I thought that was no way in hell she was talking to me like that.

"Look, you don't know who you're talking to," I started

"Looks like I'm talking to a disrespectful girl that has no manners what so ever," she said over me. I balled up my fist. I wanted to punch her so bad. I heard Butch laughing.

"What are you laughing at Butch" she said. He stops laughing immediately. Then I saw why he stops laughing. She had on a death glare. It made me a bit scared. She looks at my fist.

"Let go of your fist, it looks like you going to explode," she said calmly. I was shaking in anger.

I go to punch her with all my strength, even using my superpowers. Then my hand I stop. I knew Butch was going to protect his precious girlfriend.

"Butch let go of me!" I growled.

"It's not me," he said. I looked up. My jaw drops. How in the world did she stop me? Her hair and her eyes were now a soft black.

"Great, look what you did," Butch said sarcastically. She took my hand and threw me. I landed outside the school; she threw me through ten walls! Damm! Blossom and Bubbles were staring at me. They were baffled. They looked at Butch.

"I didn't do anything," Butch complained.

Blossom and Bubbles ran to me. They helped me up. My leg was killing me. I stumbled to walk. I pulled pieces of wood out of my leg.

"Buttercup, who did this to you" Bubbles asked. I pointed at Butch's girlfriend. They looked me in disbelief.

"That's not possible" Blossom said. She looked at her. She was standing there with a pissed looked on her face. She still had her fierce death glare on her face.

"Oh it's possible" Butch said. Then she fell into Butch's arms. "Buttercup see what you did, don't piss her off again," Butch yelled at me. Then he put her in a chair.

Then I started to heal. I had some deep cuts. Bubbles left, because she saw my blood. Typical, she went to throw up; I don't understand why she would get nauseous at blood. Then I heard someone ask "What happened?" it was that girl, she was awake again. Her eyes and hair were back to her previous brown.

"Nothing, don't worry about it" Butch answered. She saw the hole in the wall. And she looked at Butch's dirty clothes they were completely white with dust.

She started to cry, "I hurt you again, didn't I?"

"No, you didn't," he answered. She looked at me. She ran up to me. She saw the blood on my pants.

"Buttercup I'm so sorry," she started.

"You shouldn't apologize, its Buttercup's fault," he mumbled angrily. All I wonder is, who is she?

**Who's Butch's girlfriend. What's wrong with her? Find out on the next update.**

**Plz review my story. I don't care if you say I suck. Just tell me the truth. **

**Till next time my internet buddies.**


	3. Chapter 3

Emo's P.O.V

"Buttercup I'm so sorry," I started.

"You shouldn't apologize, its Buttercup's fault," Butch mumbled angrily. I felt so bad. I lost control of my temper again! Butch didn't really help calm me down.

"Shut up Butch," I said mildly angry. He walked to my side.

"Come on, let's go," Butch direct.We had to go to Professor Utonium. I hated going there. Every time I went, it was because, something bad happen. When we get there, I knock on the door.

"Hello Breezy," the professor greeted me, as he opened his door. I faked a smile, I told him to call me Emo but he ignored me. All I hear when someone say Breezy is _'look at that hoe easy _Breezy' and it was really annoying. "Come in side," he continued. I walk inside with Butch following me. The professor looked at him with a disappointed look. He still had white powder on him from when I threw Buttercup.

"Butch what did I tell you? You can't fight with her or get her angry" the professor told him.

"I didn't do it," Butch complained. "Why if something goes wrong I'm the first to blame? First with Buttercup, and now with Emo," he growled. Well, It is true. If something happened I blamed Butch. But most of the time, it was his fault.

"What happened with Buttercup?" the professor asked.

"Well, you retarded daughter got Emo mad, then Buttercup was glowing then she tried to

Punch Emo, then Emo went black and stopped Buttercup and slammed her threw a couple walls and Buttercup got some scratches and deep cuts on her, but she is probably fine by now," Butch explained. He explained it like I was normal. The professor looked at me. I looked down. I felt really bad about hurting Buttercup. Then I felt two arms around me. Knowing it was Butch, it made me feel a bit better.

"Butch, please have more respect for Buttercup. And Breezy I'm sorry about how you fee. I'll be sure to talk to Buttercup about her behavior." the professor finally said. He didn't make me feel better. It was all my fault! I should be normal. I shouldn't have said yes to help with the stupid experiment. If he didn't inject me with Chemical X I would've been normal. I started to cry. Butch's grip got tighter. I couldn't stand losing control of myself. It felt like a monster took over me. Then I felt even worse crying over it. It made me want to kill myself

**Meanwhile**

Buttercup's P.O.V

Butch and his girlfriend left. I was baffled. Who was she? How did she do that? I walked up to the wall there was a huge hole in it. The cuts in my leg started to heal, but it burned.

"Buttercup sit down," blossom told me. I took the chair I saw and sat down.

"Who is she?" I yelled. At this point that was all I wanted to know. Mitch walked through all the broken walls. I wondered how he forgot my name. We were best friends till 3rd grade.

"dammm! She did it again?" he said in amazement.

"Who is she?" I ask him.

"That's Breezy, but most people call her Emo," Mitch responded.

"Emo? How is she so strong?" I questioned. It felt like she was ten times stronger than me. First she had a kill grip on my hand then I was hurdling through a couple of walls.

"Dude, I really don't know. Two years ago someone called her easy Breezy and they ended up in the hospital," he answered. It wasn't normal for a normal girl to be this strong. She must have something in her. Probably some Chemical X. Then Brick and Boomer came flying through the walls.

"I wonder, why the wall broke? It was probably a football" Boomer said. I rolled my eyes. And he wonders why they call him the retarded one. Brick was shaking his head at Boomer.

"Boomer you so ed. Buttercup probably got her ass handed to her by Butch," Brick responded. Then he looked around. "By the way where is Butch?" he asked.

"Umm, Brick a girl named Emo did this to Buttercup, and Butch left somewhere with her," Blossom said. She was playing with her hair. I knew she had a crush on him!

"What, Man she was doing so well, until you came." Brick yelled at me pissed off.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"If you want to know ask your dad," he responded. "It's all his fault," he continued. What did he mean by ask the professor? He was probably just lying. But what if he wasn't?

**What did the professor do? You'll find out next time.**

**Sorry I took so long. I couldn't write. Sorry for the short chapter. It'll be longer next time.**

**I fixed the last chapters a little bit. So if you want to reread them go ahead. Plz review!**


End file.
